Eres
by lokitha
Summary: Este es my primer fic con la cancion Eres... de la pareja HarryLuna


Notas Autora: Pues este es mi primer fic de una pareja que me gusta mucho, los personajes de HP no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling y Warner, y la canción es la de Eres- Café Tacvba.

_Eres,_

_Lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,_

_Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,_

_Tan solo dime lo que es_

_Que aquí me tienes._

Estaba un chico alto moreno su cabello negro azabache y una mirada verde… Harry Potter, estaba parado frente del lago tirando piedras y molestando al agua tranquila en una tarde de primavera, estaba esperando a una chica rubia de ojos azules de la casa **Ravenclaw, todos decían que era una "Lunática" pero para el Luna Lovegood seria una chica con unos gustos un tanto extraños pero era una muy buena persona, desde su quinto año empezó a sentir algo por ella, pero no hizo caso así que ahora descubrió que le gustaba la chica y le diría, eso, la estaba esperando para platicar con ella ya que desde que entraron se la llevaban muy bien y le podría decir.**

_Eres,_

_Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,_

_Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,_

_Lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy._

Se empezó a desesperar por que no venia, así que agarro su mochila del piso, con paso seguro entro al castillo, mientras que caminaba empezó a recordar a todo lo que le paso con la chica hace un año atrás.

_Que más puedo decirte,_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,_

_Pero lo que hoy siento,_

_Es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres..._

_...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres_

Recordó cuando ella se arriesgo por el en el departamento de misterios sin importarle nada se fue con sus amigos casi costándole la vida de todos pero en especial la de ella y su padrino.

_Eres,_

_El tiempo que comparto eso eres,_

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,_

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

Cuando casi todo el mundo mágico creyó que Dumbledore y el eran unos mentirosos sobre el regreso de Voldemort, sus amigos lo apoyaban incluso cuando apenas la iba conociendo le creyó sobre eso y lo hizo entrar en razón de que no estaba solo y que vería a las personas que quería.

_Soy,_

_El que quererte quiere como novia soy,_

_El que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,_

_El que por ti daría la vida ese soy._

De tanto caminar llego a la biblioteca y decidió entrar, volteo y la vio sentada en una mesa sola agachada escribiendo algo y con un libro grueso enfrente de ella así que se acerco sigilosamente para que no lo notara y se quedo parado a su lado.

Aquí estoy a tu lado,

Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,

No te has imaginado,

_Lo que por ti he esperado pues eres..._

_...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres..._

Hola… Luna- dijo el un tanto raro- harry pudo ver que la chica levanto su cabeza para verlo.

Ah!..Hola harry ¿que haces aquí?- le dijo luna volviendo la vista a su libro.

Luna te estuve esperando frente del lago como quedamos todos los días- le dijo el con un tono queriendo decir que estaba como enojado

Enserio???... perdón es que Slughorn nos dejo una redacción de unas pociones y aquí me quede después de la ultima clase… lo siento- le dijo ella un tanto apenada y cabizbaja.

Harry noto que la chica se vaia muy linda asi que dijo- Esta bien Luna, espero que termines y salimos ¿bueno?

Luna se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, pensó que se enojaría por eso y nomás asintió con la cabeza y se puso a terminar su trabajo.

Cuando termino se hizo un gesto a Harry y salieron de hay, en camino para el lago, Luna vio que el venia muy serio asi que hablo…

Harry… que tienes?- le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos y jalándole a un lado por que casi se caía un una niña de Hufflepuff.

Nada es solo que venia pensando en algo que tiene que ver contigo- la vio y pudo ver sus ojos azules con un brillo que nunca vio nomás cuando hablaron de los Thestrals.

En serio… entonces dime- le dijo muy segura.

Que me gustas, mejor dicho TE AMO LUNA- le dijo el resaltando las ultimas palabras.

Luna no se esperaba esto asi que le contesto, para ver la reacción del chico.

Yo también Harry- le dijo luna abrazándolo.

Harry la estaba abrazando, mientras que poco a poco se iban a despegar cuando el la agarro por la cintura y la beso, no era como el beso que se dio con Cho si no que este era mas suave y tierno con amor en el, y la cuidaría no dejaría que nada le pasara en lo que estuviera por venir.

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres…_

_Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres….._

Pues ojala que les haya gustado y si no espero sus rewies…


End file.
